


Of Unrequited Love

by yaruna



Series: Of Years Gone By [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Legolas POV, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaruna/pseuds/yaruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas POV</p><p>Wherein Estel has recently met Arwen, and is curious about whether or not Legolas has ever been in love</p><p>All parts of the series are stand-alone one-shots, though some may have references to previous happenings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Unrequited Love

It was raining something awful, and Estel was looking more and more like a drenched cat. Unfortunately that was not the worst of it for his mood started to resemble that of a dwarf, so I started keeping an eye out for shelter. As much for my sake as for his, for I did not think I could stand for one of his dwarfish moods, he was always impossible when he went there. A tree with dense foliage would do nicely for cover, or so I thought.

'Let us stay here, Estel. The trees will provide shelter from the rain.' I said as we got farther into the forest.

'No.' He muttered, and pressed his horse onwards. I blinked. What?

'Estel?'

'I  _said_ , NO.' He growled.

'Very well.' I shrugged. It truly did no difference for me. Although I might look like a drenched cat as well, though I would object highly if someone were to call me that, I was not affected by the weather in the way that I was sure he was.

I squinted my eyes, seeing the faint shivers that ran through him, and I knew that he was cold. He was miserable, really. I urged my horse into a trot to catch up with the stubborn man.

'Why are you in such a hurry?' I asked, trying to contain my chuckles as I saw the rain drizzle down his nose.

'I wish to get out of the rain!'

'Then you would have stopped by the trees.' I laughed, calling him out on it.

'Someone… is waiting for me.' He said, looking absolutely dejected, making me raise an eyebrow in surprise.

'Why, my friend, would you sound so dejected at the thought that someone is waiting for you?'

'I'm not,' he said quickly, 'not really.' He sighed the last part. 'I'm more dejected at the thought that Elrond now hates me.'

'Hates you?' I asked, utterly confused. 'He would never hate you, Estel.'

'But you do not know what I've done.'

'What  _have_  you done?' I rolled my eyes, swearing I needed to teach the man how to just say what he wanted rather than trying to prolong it.

'I… I fell in love with his daughter.'

'With Arwen?' I had to verify, although it was not necessary as Elrond only has one daughter. I was not really surprised at the revelation; I was more surprised that he had actually shared it.

'Yes. She is the most beautiful girl, don't you think?'

I tried to contain my chuckle, I really did.

'Ai, Estel. She is fair, I do not deny.'

'You laugh at me?' He asked angrily and I shook my head.

'No. I laugh at the intricacies that is love.' I clarified. 'Have you told her?'

'Nay, but I think she feels something.' He said and sneezed, making me look at him closely.

'Are you falling ill?'

'No, Legolas! As I have told you about a thousand times before, a simple sneeze does not mean that I am falling ill.'

'You are grumpy.' I said, trying to explain why I had though it.

'Yes, and I am wet, and cold, and really want to go home!'

'Then I will regret to tell you that that will not happen just yet.' I said in humor as I turned my head towards the sound of approaching animals. Somehow we always seemed to attract trouble, and as it would seem, the luck had fallen on the wargs this time.

'And why is that?' He asked, looking at me in anger, but followed my gaze towards the approaching wargs.

'Oh, come  _on_!' He cried out in annoyance and rode towards them.

I killed four with my arrows before I unsheathed my knives and flew at them. I could explain every kill, but I do not find it interesting in the long run of things. What was interesting was why there were wargs in the Trollshaws. I had never seen that before. The darkness was spreading, and reaching uncomfortably close to the haven that is Imladris.

Once they were all dead, I looked towards Estel, who now looked even more miserable than before. Warg blood was running off his face, sped along by the water, and I laughed. He turned on me in anger, but paled and stumbled to the ground, making my heart stop.

'Estel?' I called and ran to him.

'I'm fine.' He growled and cradled his left leg. 'I just got bitten.'

'Let me see.' I said, concerned for him. He is human; I had learnt that they were susceptible to infections, especially from disgusting wargs.

'It's fine! Let's just go, all right?' He said and I got to my feet, then helping him up as well. He was in obvious pain, and I tried to take as much of his weight as I could without being too obvious about it.

'I would rather we stopped for a while, Estel.' I said, not quite able to hide my concern. 'Let me at least clean your wound and sew you up.'

'Oh, no.' He sighed. 'You leave scars.' I rolled my eyes, not this again.

'Yes, but it is several days before we reach Imladris. And besides, if I do not, it will leave a scar even worse.'

'Fine.' He muttered, surrendering.

'I knew you would see it my way.' I chuckled and led him to the trees that I had pointed out earlier. It was only drizzling gently beneath them. I greeted the trees respectfully and they moved to cover us with more leaves. Unfortunately, they had not considered that would make the water they'd already collected on said leaves fall down on us first. I laughed loudly, but calmed as I felt feelings of regret flow from the trees.

' _Worry not, friends. It is merely water.'_  I sent, and looked at the grumpy face of Estel.  _'Do not mind my human friend. He does not really mind either, even if he says he does.'_

'Legolas.' Estel whinged. 'I am wet.'

'You were already wet.' I reasoned with him and kneeled down, uncovering his wound. I saw the last wound I had stitched up for him just a bit lower on his leg, and felt a twinge of guilt. Elves have a tendency to heal better than Men, and I might have forgotten about that in my hurry to close his wound. I would take greater care this time.

'Do you think we shall ever return without one of us having been wounded?' I asked, not really expecting an answer, as I applied the herbs handed to me by Estel to numb his skin.

'Take care not to let them touch your hands.' He warned.

'I know. Contrary to your belief, Estel, I have done this a few times.' I chuckled.

'Yes, I forget, you're old.' I laughed in surprise. Estel was the only one I spent time with who could actually call me old.

I sewed him up, but he was observing my work the entire time, telling me exactly where he wanted me to put the sutures.

'You belie your previous words, Estel.' I said, feigning annoyance. 'Through treating me like an elfling.' I heard the frustrated breath that Estel let loose

'I am sorry, Legolas. I am just strung so tightly, I can't get a grip of myself.'

'Think not of it, friend.' I smiled and tied off the last suture. 'Let us rest here for the night before we continue?'

'Yes. I think we should.' He nodded and I stood. 'Where are you going?'

'I'll care for the horses. Do not worry, I will be back in a moment.'

'I was not going to worry.' He said petulantly.

'Of course not,' I chuckled and left him sitting under the tree.

When I went back to him, I brought the blanket from Estel's horse, figuring that Estel would need it better than the saddle. To my surprise, Estel was already fast asleep, so I just covered him with the blanket as well. I was delighted to see his shivers becoming less frequent.

'You are safe, friend.' I whispered. 'I have this watch.' Of course, only the trees were around to hear me, but they sent out a warm feeling, making me smile.

I skipped onto the lowest branches of the tree and settled down for the night. The foliage of the trees was so dense that it was not possible to see the stars through them, and I felt a slight sadness. I had never liked it in some of the halls in Mirkwood, because the stars were not visible.

The trees rustled sadly and I frowned.

' _No! Please, friends, move not.'_

' _You are saddened, elf.'_

' _Nay, merely caught in memory.'_

'Legolas?' I heard Estel ask somberly and dropped down from the tree to stand next to him.

'Are you hurting?' I asked, looking at the wrappings around his leg. It did not seem to have bled through.

'Nay. I am well. I was just wondering…' He started cautiously, but fell silent. I took a breath and sat down at the base of the tree. This was going to be one of  _those_  conversations, I could tell.

I said nothing to make him continue. He needed to gather his own courage.

'Have you ever been in love?' It took me so off guard that I snorted in laughter. It probably shouldn't have surprised me, considering our previous conversation about Arwen. But I had thought he would want to discuss that further, not that he would switch the subject matter to me.

Yes.' I smiled, and chuckled when I got his surprised stare turned at me. It pleased me that I could still surprise the man-child. He looked at me expectantly and I leaned my head back against the bark of the tree, closing my eyes in memory.

'She was the most beautiful girl you can imagine.' I said reverently, picturing her in front of me. Estel snorted and I opened my eyes to give him a mock glare.

'Now you know why I chuckled when you said Arwen was the most beautiful.' I teased and he conceded with a small amused smile.

'She had fiery red hair, with bright green eyes. She was the captain of the guard for a very long time. My father had taken her in after her parents were killed by orcs.' I spat the last out; it is impossible to say orc without cringing.

'I fell in love with her when she stood up to my father.' I laughed and felt the confused gaze from Estel. 'I had always thought her strong of body, but she showed herself to be strong of mind as well. Truly, she was worthy.'

I sighed.

'Unfortunately, my father did not feel the same. Although, as I learnt later, my father's objections were not the main problems.' I shrugged, still sad about the fact. I had had words with my father when I had found out he had spoken with her, but in the end, it made no difference.

'What was?'

'She never felt the same for me.' I closed my eyes, remembering the pain that I'd felt when I'd seen her look upon that dwarf. I knew already then that she was lost to me.

'Why not?' Estel asked innocently, and I laughed.

'Ai, Estel. Feelings are not always reciprocated. You are lucky, for Arwen loves you also.'

He snorted.

'You did not even know until today, how do you figure to know that she loves me?'

'I have suspected, Estel. It is an easy thing to see, if you look. The last two weeks before this hunt I have barely met you, since you have been preoccupied.' I smirked and he blushed slightly.

The long-suffering sigh he gave then surprised me though.

'Then Elrond must know as well.' He said gloomily.

'I would suspect that he does.' I nodded, not wanting to lie. 'But I do not think that he would hate you. He loves you, for you are his son.'

'Foster-son.' He amended.

'Son all the same.' I chuckled and grinded the knuckles of my right hand on his head.

'Legolas.' He complained, and straightened out his hair. 'I  _am_  twenty years old!'

'Yes. And I am several centuries. You will always be a child to me. Now, please, rest.'

'What happened with the girl?'

'It is amazing how obstinate you can be. It is dark memories you are dredging up, Estel.' I commented and felt him deflate next to me.

'I am sorry, Legolas. You need not tell me.'

'Yes, I know this.' I sighed and was silent for quite a while, though Estel was still awake, staring at nothing. Who would it hurt if I told him?

'She fell in love with another. She left Mirkwood before my father closed the gates to follow and protect him during his quest. She did a really good job of it too. Probably saved him more times than I have saved you.' I chuckled in remembrance.

'How do you know?'

'I went with her.'

'What?' He asked, and turned his head to look at me. He studied my features closely, but I kept a tight rein on my emotions and refused to let anything show. 'Why? Did you know she was following him?'

'Yes, I knew. I followed because she was my friend for far longer than she was my love interest. I followed because I loved her, and more than anything, I wished for her to be happy. If I could help her achieve her own happiness, that would be good enough for me.' I smiled. It had been bittersweet. I could still feel the emotions I'd felt that day as clear as they had been then. I shook my head, clearing it.

'What… what happened?

'He died, and she left. I do not know where she resides now, but it is more than likely that she has already travelled.'

'Travelled?'

'To Valinor.' I answered, grief giving a small twinge in my heart, even though I knew we would meet there again, I knew she would still not be mine for her heart had been given elsewhere.

'Legolas?'

'Yes?'

'Do you think Arwen will go?' I snorted.

'Eventually we all do, Estel. The Undying Lands will call for us when it's time.'

'Even for you?' I glanced at him, wondering at how he managed to sound so young, even with the baritone of his voice.

'Even for me.' I nodded.

'Don't go until I've left, all right?' He said and I looked up towards the skies again, heart pounding in my chest. I had still not gotten used to having a mortal friend. He would not survive. If he died, he would be dead forever, not eventually brought back to Valinor as the elves were. Even death is not a final parting for us; it's just a wait until Mandos decides to let us go. I swallowed, making a decision. I could not leave Estel before his time had come to an end.

'Yes, I swear this, Estel. I shall remain by your side, for the entirety of your life, or mine if it may happen that way.' I said. When no answer was forthcoming I looked over to him and saw his eyes closed in sleep, with a small smile upon his lips.

I shivered, despite not feeling cold.


End file.
